1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system for setting a one-time departure schedule for time-based electric vehicle charging, and more particularly to a method and a system for charging immediately or setting a one-time temporary departure schedule without changing the primary departure schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
With global energy prices rapidly increasing, vehicle manufacturers are seeking novel ways to manufacture a vehicle incorporating a battery which can be recharged according to the daily needs of a user. For example, a vehicle may charge a battery according to a departure schedule which includes expected dates and times of departure for using the vehicle. This primary departure schedule repeats periodically, such as weekly. The vehicle may also activate a Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) unit to perform a pre-climate operation in advance of a departure time. The pre-climate operation allows the interior climate of the vehicle to be adjusted according to user's preferences at the departure time.
A drawback of setting a primary departure schedule has been that a user cannot deviate from a previously set primary departure schedule without having to invest additional time to edit the primary departure schedule. When a user seeks to immediately charge a vehicle or make a one-time change only for the next departure, the user has to invest additional time to re-input the primary departure schedule after making the temporary change even if the user prefers to leave the primary departure schedule unaffected.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a system for making a temporary one-time change to a primary departure schedule, and more particularly a method and a system for immediately charging the vehicle or making a one-time change only to the next departure time without affecting the future departure dates or times of the primary departure schedule. There is also a need for a method and a system that would recalculate the date and time to begin the charging and pre-climate operation, without any user interaction, based on the primary departure schedule after the one-time charging and/or pre-climate operation has ended.